Rauni-Leena Luukanen-Kilde
| death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Ufologist | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Rauni-Leena Luukanen-Kilde (born 1939) was the provincial medical officer of the Finnish Lapland Province with a doctorate in medicine from 1975 until a car accident in 1986, which took away her ability to continue her work and career. Since then she has been best known for her UFO contacts and related thoughts. She likes to advertise her former title, but often she rather calls herself a former Chief Medical Officer of Finland and uses other questionable titles as well. Even before the accident she was a very controversial figure. Luukanen-Kilde has written UFO related books, which have been published inside and outside Finland. She has spoken openly about the hiding of the UFO evidence and other conspiracy theories. It is claimed she has taken part in numerous UFO conferences, but such a claim has been refuted in the past.Norjalaisen ufoharrastajan käsitys Luukasesta According to her the Nazis visited the Moon in the 1940s and the Americans have already been on Mars. From 2006 there will be an atmospheric safe McDonalds there, she says. Juhan af Grann is another famous contact person in Finland. According to Kilde, the United States and other nations have been involved in covert "microchip mind control" research. Publication in SPEKULA Experiments involving the implantation of microchips in the human brain, she says, have been conducted without subjects' knowledge or consent. It is claimed Kilde, a medical doctor, first published these astonishing allegations in "Microchip Implants, Mind Control, and Cybernetics" in the 36th-year edition of the Finnish-language journal SPEKULA (3rd Quarter, 1999), a publication of Northern Finland medical students' and doctors' club at the Oulu University (Oulun lääketieteellinen kilta). Microchip Implants, Mindcontrol, Cybernetics First brain implants According to Kilde, "brain electrodes were inserted into the skulls of babies in 1946 without the knowledge of their parents," electrical implants were used in the 1950s, and, two decades later, The first brain implants were surgically inserted in 1974 in... Ohio". Technological advances Technological advances have enabled researchers to continuously improve upon the size and quality of the implants, Kilde asserts, stating that the initial implants were one centimeter in size, but later shrank to "the size of a grain of rice and, whereas early implants were made of silicon, later ones were manufactured from gallium arsenide. "Today," Kilde says, the implants "are small enough to be inserted into the neck or back, and also intravenously in different parts of the body during surgical operations, with or without the consent of the subject," and, using low-frequency radio waves and satellites, "it is now almost impossible to detect or remove them". Location and tracking capabilities Every newborn baby could be implanted with implants that would enable government officials to locate and track individuals at all times, anywhere, and Sweden has authorized the implantation of prisoners with such devices, Kilde claims. According to a May 1995 article in The Washington Post, the British government has implanted Prince William when he was 12 years old so as to be able to pinpoint his location if he were ever to be kidnapped by targeting his microchip "with a specific frequency". Martin Anderson, a former top advisor to U.S. President Ronald Reagan, apparently shares Kilde's concern with the possible abuses of such technology. In the October 11, 1992, issue of The Washington Times Anderson declared that an "identification system" manufactured by the Hughes Aircraft Company uses a "syringe implantable transponder" that allows "identification using radio waves" by implanting "a tiny microchip the size of a grain of rice... under the skin." This microchip, he declares, can "be injected simultaneously with a vaccination or alone" and "contains a 10 character alphanumeric identification code that is never duplicated." The microchip can be read by passing "a scanner... over the chip." The scanner "emits a 'beep'" as the identified individual's "number flashes in the scanner's digital display." Military applications In addition to locating individuals anywhere in the world at any time, brain implants have military uses, Kilde says. For example, "The U.S. National Security Agency's (NSA) 20 billion bits/second supercomputers could now 'see and hear' what soldiers experience in the battlefield with a remote monitoring system (RMS)". Furthermore, by electronically manipulating the brain, enemy soldiers can be made to hallucinate, hearing and seeing whatever remote operators want them to perceive. This technology, she says, was used to monitor and record the thoughts and emotions of U. S. astronauts. Kilde's contentions are seconded by an otherwise unidentified "group of scientists" who report that a program known as "the 'Phoenix Project', which had to do with Vietnam veterans, employed a chip called 'the Rambo Chip'," which "would actually cause extra adrenaline flow".http://www.israelect.com/reference/WillieMartin/NEWS-35.htm Cognitive and emotional manipulation Microchip mind control technology has other, equally nefarious uses, Kilde contends: without their knowledge or consent, a person "can be manipulated in many ways," such as: * having emotional life changed * being made "aggressive or lethargic" * having "sexuality. . . artificially influenced" * having "thought signals and subconscious thinking" monitored * having dreams "affected" or "induced". "Zombified" assassins Such technology can also be used to "zombify" individuals, Kilde states, so as to make them act against their own conscience and values. She says that such manipulation has been used in the United States to transform unsuspecting individuals into assassins who have no knowledge or memory of having committed murder, and "the latest supercomputers are powerful enough to monitor the whole world’s population," so no one is immune to microchip mind control operations. Reportedly, the chief Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) "mind control researcher, Dr. Sidney Gottlieb," who headed the MKULTRA behavior-control program, "told the Agency director that "research findings by scientists demonstrated that humans could finally be programmed to attack and kill on command". American Psychiatric Association involvement According to Kilde, the American Psychiatric Association (APA) is a silent partner with government mind control researchers, using their Diagnostic Statistical Manual IV, which is "printed in 18 languages" to provide a basis for labelling victims of microchip mind control as paranoid schizophrenics. Victims' anecdotes A web site recounts the anecdotes of individuals who claim to be victims of the research described by Kilde.Mindcontrol - Victims stories Kilde's rescue by extraterrestrials Kilde is the author of another article, "My 100 Encounters with Space Aliens," in which she claims that extraterrestrials have saved her life three times. An alien administered first aid to her after she was involved in an automobile accident, she says. The treatment saved her damaged liver from hemorrhaging and saved her life. In a second accident, she fell off a motorbike that she was driving. The bike almost landed on her, but it was deflected by a force field, she says. In the third incident, a force field deflected an elk that had jumped onto the road in front of her car.UFOexperiences: November 2005 Kilde reports having seen her first UFO—yellow sphere hovering 60 to 90 feet above a field in Rovaniemi, Lapland"—in August 1986. A friend was with her at the time and also observed the strange craft. This experience terrified her, and she repressed all memories of the incident until she was hypnotized at a parapsychology conference in Generave in 1988, whereupon she recalled having had dozens of such close encounters. "Apparently the aliens had placed some sort of mental block on my memory so I couldn't disclose details of these events," she explains. She claims to have met three kinds of aliens: * One that is "three feet tall, has a huge head and big black eyes, but no nose or teeth" * A second that "is like the first but has a large nose" * A third that "is about 12 feet tall, with a very small head and large dark glassy eyes" and "wear lab coats, gloves and hoods over their heads". She allegedly saw the third kind only once, while they were performing a medical operation of some kind, possibly involving a brain implant of some sort, she says. It is claimed Mirja Covarrubias, spokesman for the Finnish Consulate in Los Angeles, California defended Kilde's character, stating, "Dr. Luukanen is a woman of high integrity and not one to fabricate stories about ETs and UFOs". See also *Electroconvulsive therapy *José Manuel Rodriguez Delgado *Invaders from Mars (1953 film) *Medical torture References Category:1939 births Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Living people Category:Finnish people Category:Medical ethics Category:UFO conspiracy theorists Category:Mind control fi:Rauni-Leena Luukanen-Kilde